


Ponn Farr in space (Ensign Vorrik x OC)

by taylorbean



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Feline, Impregnation, Mating, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorbean/pseuds/taylorbean
Summary: Im new to writing smut. Go easy on me. ANY CREATIVE CRITISISM IS APPRECIATED
Relationships: Vorik (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Ponn Farr in space (Ensign Vorrik x OC)

Snarling loudly pushing buttons in an attempt to access the files on my medical terminal. The screen turns black suddenly, shutting itself off with a loud beep. My claws protrude from my paws, clenching my fists staring at the terminal. "Vargni Vash!" Kicking the side of the terminal with my heel, hissing at it with rage bearing my teeth.

"Hmm.. I shall notify engineering to fix this terminal.... Your mood seems to be fluctuating, Are you alright nurse Jex?" The doctor stands up from his desk, grabbing his tri-corter walking over to me. Holding my head gently he waves the nodule around my face.

Swatting his hand away with an angry huff. "I'm.. fine. Around this time in my biological cycle.. my species tend to get very.. aggressive." My lips quiver in anger, threatening to bear my teeth again.

"And why is that?" Cocking an eyebrow he continues his scans, walking around me moving my body as though it were a doll. Unperturbed by my angered swatting.

"It is Havoon ta Tashir. The time of mating.. Females of my rac3 must seek a mate or.. We get so aggressive we will kill anything to sate our lust. As you know Doctor my species is that of warriors. Lust and Blood Lust are no different in the eyes of my species... Although I'm a scientist and detest such savage things. It cannot be helped. It is in my DNA."

"Hmm. I see.. Im noticing a chemical imbalance in your brain. But from previous scans and your species similarity's to earthen feline's, that is normal for a female going into a heat. Although the killing isn't similar. I shall have to add this to your species profile, for future study." The doors to sickbay open, ensign Vorik walks inside holding a tool kit of some kind clenching his jaw.

"Greetings Doctor, Jex. This is the terminal?" Gesturing to the broken terminal, walking into the room.

"Yea it just kept shutting off and giving me problems." Crossing my arms, my tail swaying behind me.

"I shall asses the terminal, if you would excuse me." Vorik walks past, kneeling down he unlatches the panel. Beginning to scan the interior. My eyes focus on his hands, noticing a slight tremor. Odd.

"Doctor if you would excuse me. I must go to my quarters. I'm afraid I will not be able to aid you in the coming days. I shall request Paris to assist you. Vorik I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel our dinner arrangement, due to unforeseen circumstance."

"If it is a medical issue then I see no reason for post-poning. I shall speak to you when you return to your station.." Looking at his eyes, I notice a slight dilation.. not to mention his cheeks are a darker shade of green.. is he alright? Shaking my head of the thought I smile at him and turn. Walking out of sick bay, practically sprinting to my quarters.

Doctor POV.

"Ensign. Are you feeling alright? I was told about your outburst in engineering with B'lanna. You got quite aggressive if I recall."

"I am fine Doctor. It is not if your concern." Squinting my eyes I slowly walk behind the ensign.

Carefully aligning my scanner waving it around his head. Looking down at my tri-corter I notice similar imbalance's as Nurse Jex... For a Vulcan. Squinting my eyes, pocketing my tri-corter. Searching through my data banks I come across a file called 'Ponn Farr'. Curious.. All that is written down is that it is the mating time for Vulcan's. Perhaps the Ensign and Nurse Jex are experiencing a synced mating period?

Jex POV 1 hour later.

Punching my punching bag in an attempt to satiate my lust. I roar in frustration. Gripping onto my long ears in frustration, snarling loudly kicking the side of my bed. The chime to my door interrupts my thoughts, The sound filling the room. Sighing I straighten up my appearance. "Come. In.."

The door opens revealing ensign Vorik. Walking inside he looks around my room. "What do you want Vorr..? I shouldn't be seen right now."

"Hello Jex.. I wish to declare to you Koon ut sul'ik. I wish for you to be my mate." Vorik straightens his shirt. Slightly avoiding my gaze, pupils blown wide.

"Wait. What?" A look of confusion wash's over my face, squinting my eyes staring at him.

"I want you to-"

"I.. get that. I'm just confused on why.. I mean we're friends but.. why? Why me and why now?" Sniffing the air an unknown yet arousing scent fills my nostrils.

"Over the past few months I have been attempting to court you. I thought you knew my intentions?"

"I had no idea- listen Vorik.. can we talk about this at a later time. My emotional state is compromised-" Pinching the bridge of my snout, becoming aroused by the scent. A low growl boils out of my throat.

"I have been observing you today. From my calculations you appear to be in a sort of mammalian heat. I.. am in a similar predicament." Staring at me his breath quickens.

"Your in a heat too?" My eyes widen staring at him. Slowly he nods, a dark green filling his cheeks moving side to side.

"Well.. I would be lying if I said I didn't find you to be attractive.. I shall accept.. But under my species marital laws.. you must pin me down and bite my neck marking me for other males to see that I am claimed. I must notify you, I shall fight you at every turn until you claim me. Be prepared, Khaj are very violent when mating." Stepping backwards to the bed I stare in his eyes, softly panting claws slowly protuding.

"I accept your terms." Vorik's fingers twitch at his sides.

"Then let the battle begin. Computer code Havoon."

Locking doors.

Something in Vorik snaps. Lunging suddenly catching me off guard, reaching out to grab me. In a panic I drop my body down folding my back against the bed. Seeing this he uses his knee to attempt to pin my hips down. My tail wraps around his foot, causing him to trip landing on his knee's in front of me. Grabbing the back of his neck, slowly licking up his outer right ear flaring my tongue at it's point. Causing him to shudder violently in arousal.

"You.. will regret that." Whispering with a strained voice.

"Make me then Vorik." Whispering his name right next to his ear the heat of my breath causing something primal to snap in him.

"Get over here." Vorik reaches his arm behind me, wrapping it around my waist pulling me close.

Using his body weight he shifts us, pinning me to the edge of the bed. Grabbing my waist he picks me up slightly tossing me into the middle. Crawling up my body with great speed pinning my arms above my head with one hand. Grabbing the scruff of my neck, a low purr emanating from his throat. Leaning down kissing me fiercely forcing his tongue inside my mouth, mapping the inside with eagerness. Attempting to wiggle out of his grasp, pushing my clothes sex against his. Purring softly I wrap my legs around his hips, grinding my clothed sex against his. Pulling away he pants hard.

"You are my mate now Jex. None may bed you nor touch you the way i can." Leaning his head down he bites the side of my neck hard. Forcing a mewl of delight from my throat.

"Yes.. Vorik Yes. I'm yours Narr I'm yours. Fuck me till I can't walk." Purring louder my tail wraps around his leg.

"I'm going to fill you so full with my cum." Roaring he rips the shirt off my chest in two, exposing my breasts. Tossing the fabric to the side he begins to lick and touch the newly exposed furry skin. Clawing at his shirt, creating small holes, attempting to pull it off and failing "Please. Need skin.." 

Vorik sits up pulling off his shirt with haste, pulling down his pants quickly. Reaching down I unbutton the sides on my custom leggings sliding them off with ease, kicking them to the side. Looking down I see his rigged cock throbbing with need. The head a dark green as it leaks a light pink fluid. Whimpering wishing I could taste it. Releasing my neck from his grasp, his hand dives down between my thighs. Tantalizingly slow he rubs the lips of my sex, causing him to shudder due to his sensitive fingers.. Licking and nibbling the side of my neck, hearing his purr.

"Your so.. warm.." Pushing his fingers inside me slowly, biting his lip he groans loudly feeling the ridges of my walls. Looking down in between our body's I see his cock throbbing moving against my thigh, smirking I move my tail slowly up his leg, wrapping it around his member. Squeezing it firmly moving at a slow pace, dragging out his pleasure.

Gasping aloud he shudders and looks in my eyes. "You.. naughty girl. Alright if you want to play dirty. It seems your wet enough." Pulling out his fingers he holds them in front of my face. "Clean them."

Purring I envelope his fingers in my mouth. Swirling my tongue around the pads of his pointer and middle finger. Quickly he grabs his cock and rubs the tip across my folds.

"Your purring.. feels exquisite thy'la. Gah. I can't take it I must have you now. Enough waiting." Releasing my hands from above my head, grabbing my hips. Rubbing the tip of his cock against my folds. Looking me in the eyes he releases my hip, putting his fingers on my meld points.

"My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts.-" 

A wave of feelings enter my mind, causing me to gasp. Panting he plunges his cock inside me in one thrust. Moaning loudly wrapping my arms and legs around him, dragging my claws down his back digging them in . Growling deeply he sets an unforgiving pace. Thrusting inside me with enthusiasm, the noises are like pleasure to my ears. Grabbing my hips, using them to pull me down on his cock.

"Ahh~ Thy'la. Mine". 

"Vorr Im- I'm gonna cum-" Reaching his hand down in-between us, he rubs his finger against my clit with a fierce speed.

Screaming out I feel myself squirt all over his cock, with a roar he holds my hips in place. Thick hot cum fills my insides. Rocking his hips slowly to prolonged my orgasm he pulls out when I start to twitch, still panting.

"I will give you. A moment to re-cooperate. It will be the last time you are able... I fear I won't be able to stop fucking you for days.." Nuzzling his head into my neck, licking and sucking my skin.

Purring loudly nuzzling into him. Squeezing my walls around his cock, biting my lip. Growling he pushes me down again biting my neck. All ready for round two. (Of 15)

4 days later.

"Nurse Jex it seems you are indeed pregnant. Congratulations. Your having 3 children.. kittens? I'm unaware of the term to use.- Any who. I shall start your prenatal regime tomorrow." The doctor sets down his tri-corter before walking away, allowing me to get dressed.

"Thank you doctor." Purring softly Vorik nuzzles into me possessively, staring at the doctor. Placing my clawed hand against my stomach I reach over and offer him my hand. Reaching his out I rub my fingers against his giving him a Vulcan kiss.


End file.
